I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by Shibby-One
Summary: He was caught in the rain after class. She went outside to dance in the rain. And they crossed paths. Accidentally. [JouxMai] [One shot][reuploaded]


_Kay. Re-uploaded-ness because of the song lyrics. But the title still stands because I love it. :D_

xD I don't know where this idea came from. It popped into my head one day in Algebra, and I was like "I wanna write it." And I was like "Okay, it's go time." And I wrote this. This is like, the first thing I've written in quite awhile. I'd been in kinda a slump both here and on dA, haha. xD; Well, anyway.

This kinda correlates with some random MaixJou thing in my head. xD;; Sorry about the randomness!

**_"I Just Want You To Know Who I Am."_**

Dark, thick, heavy clouds hovered and threatened rain over the city. It was a hot, muggy, sticky, gross day, and everyone was just waiting for the rain to fall on them. Most people had gone home already, for tomorrow was Sunday and there was no school. They had discarded thick uniforms and lounged around, relaxing.

Honda waited impatiently at the classroom door for Jonouchi to follow him.

"Are you coming _now?_" he asked, sighing. Jonouchi was leaning over his desk, staring at his notebook.

"Honda-kun… I think… I just figured this out…"

"That's great. If we don't leave now, we're gonna get caught in the rain."

"You go."

"Then _you'll_ get caught in the rain, and _you_ don't have a car or anything," Honda said, irritated.

"I'll walk in the rain. _Go._"

"…Jackass." Honda slammed the door behind him. Jonouchi jumped a little, and then continued his work. He had stayed after to get extra studying done for a test that was coming up. And he could _not_ afford to fail.

As Jonouchi packed his things, he saw a flash of lightning in the distance. About six seconds later, thunder followed.

"Well, at least the stormy part is far off…" he muttered as rain sprayed against the windows. It wasn't heavy yet, which meant the rain would last awhile. He sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder, leaving the classroom.

He stepped outside, immediately being pelted with rain. He shielded his eyes as the wind picked up, and he ran across the school yard, stopping at the gate. The wind blew playfully at his uniform, his blonde hair being tossed around.

"Damnit…" he muttered. He began walking, when the wind changed direction and instead blew right into his face. He coughed and covered his face with his books. Why did it have to rain _and_ be windy? In a few moments, however, the wind died down completely, and rain just fell straight on him, soaking him through. He sighed.

"…damn."

**

* * *

**

The rain was inviting to her. Mai leaned against the rail inside the glass elevator, staring out the window. She couldn't wait to get out there. She couldn't remember the last time she ran around in the rain, carefree. It didn't matter to her that she was a full-grown woman. She still held things from her childhood; one of her favorites was dancing in the rain.

As soon as the elevator hit the bottom floor, she leaped outside into the rain, the lukewarm drops sliding down her face and her hair. She giggled and pulled her bag rather up her shoulder, running through newly formed puddles.

She was going home, running over to her car. But instead of getting in, she ran off into the park, walking in the rain. It was cool and refreshing from that hot, stuffy casino she worked in.

She was near a small pond, and she sat in the cool, glimmering grass and lay down, letting the rain splash over her body. She closed her eyes. She loved the rain, so much. She loved to run and dance and spin in it.

It made her feel free.

After awhile of sitting, she sat up and looked at the shiny little droplets all over her pale skin.

"Hmm… they look like little crystals," she said, with an air of a child. She grinned happily.

After awhile, she wrapped her arms around her knees, deep in her thoughts. She could feel her heart beating against her legs and her arms, beating heavily. She was thinking about work. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, the rain beating a steady rhythm around her.

_"…Mai! Mai-san! Look at this!"_

_"Mai!__ Come quick!"_

_"Hahahaha, I got you, Mai-chan!"_

_"…Mmhmm… Of course, Mai-chan…"_

_"I'll always love you, Mai."_

Mai snapped back to herself. Whenever she let her mind wander… whenever she had a moment of freedom, her thoughts always revolved right back to _him._ All of the times she shared with him over the summer. She remembered being caught in a light summer shower while they were out one day, just wandering in the beautiful Kyoto weather while they were down there.

She remembered it so clearly, too. It was a day just like this, when a shower had come upon them while they were in a park filled with wildflowers. She didn't want to remember this right now, but it was fresh in her mind and she couldn't push it away…

_"Rain!"_

_"It's raining!"_

_"No, it's just a shower…" The rain fell on them lightly. It bounced off their skin and slid down their arms and legs. Mai laughed and twirled around, her hair flying out at all sides. Jonouchi ran over to her and put his arms around her waist, stopping her dance. He took one hand and slid it in hers, and put her other hand on his shoulder._

_"What the hell…?" Mai asked, laughing. "Are we gonna waltz?"_

_"Yes," Jonouchi said, and he began leading her in a strange, half-drunken version of a ballroom waltz. They continued waltzing until Mai draped her arms on his shoulders and he slid his arms around her waist. He caressed her waist, running his hands up her back and down her arms to her hands._

_That was how she fell victim. For someone who always seemed brash, and unrelenting, and rough and impulsive, his touch was so soft and gentle. He would never hurt her, never jerk her. He would hold her hands and linked his fingers with hers, and she would feel like she was on a cloud._

_He reached in and kissed her. She always loved his kisses. That's what she would always fondly remember. Each one was soft and warm, with a slightly different taste and feel than the last, but always remembering it was his._

Mai placed a hand on her lips. She always loved those kisses, so much. She remembered fondly, how one day, those kisses were hers, and hers alone, all day and all night. It made her body tingle just remembering it.

She sighed. She hadn't seen him since August. It was May now, of a new year. She didn't even know how she felt about him anymore.

The rain was dripping from her golden hair delicately. She stretched out her body and rose to her feet, putting out her arms and letting the water drip down her, like a purification ritual.

**

* * *

**

Jonouchi couldn't see anything. His blonde locks had matted to his wet face, and he had to push them sloppily aside. He smiled at the sky and thought about how the rain was sopping down his body. He already knew he'd have to dry this uniform when he got home because of this.

He walked through puddles and thought. He thought and wondered about many things, but the one thing that he always came down to was _her._

He had spent all last summer with her, and had completely given himself over. He had been so blinded by his love that when the summer break ended, he was heartbroken at having to leave Kyoto. He had never experienced something so amazing and beautiful as her. She had brought out all the emotions he didn't know existed, or hadn't seen in years.

He felt like his heart was working harder than it should. He placed a hand over it and felt it beat against his fingers. Would he see her again? Would she just appear before him, dancing in the rain like she always did?

"Oh, Mai-san…" he said, smiling. The people around him were running around, trying to escape the rainfall. He closed his eyes and let the rain drip over him. He dropped his bag and spread out his arms, bowing his head. It felt good, to let the rain fall on him so freely. _So_ good.

**

* * *

**

"I should get home and get changed for the night shift," Mai said to herself as she walked along the grass. She hopped back onto the path and ran to the gate, running out onto the broad sidewalks of the bustling city. She was approaching the more subdued, more family-esqe part of the city. She walked along and stepped in the widening puddles, spraying passersby's with water. She giggled and started running, twirling and leaping in the rain that fell. She couldn't help it. She _loved_ the rain. So much it made her heart pound. Almost like it did whenever she was with Jonouchi.

She stopped. She smiled to herself and sighed.

"It's over, stop it," she said, biting her lower lip. She was trying not to cry. Trying to hard… just not to shed a single tear over him… she was already done with that. She had done her crying.

She pushed back her hair and walked on, twirling a little. She stopped twirling and walking. She pushed her hair into her hands, the thick mass dripping wet, trails of waiter swirling down her arms. And she looked up.

Ahead of her on the path was Jonouchi.

**

* * *

**

Jonouchi stared at her. She was standing there, dripping wet, holding her hair behind her head with her hands. Her hair was just as golden, just as long; she was just as tall, he a few inches taller; she was just a slim and beautiful as she had been. Her eyes were still shining amethysts, and they were still shining with unshed tears.

Jonouchi stopped breathing. _She was right there._ How long had she been in Domino! Had she been so close this entire year? Had she always been just right around the corner?

Mai stared at him. He was still a silly student, although they were seniors now; he was still tall and lanky, his hair was still all over the place, and his eyes were still _so_ sincere and caring. Mai lowered her arms and allowed her hair to drop over her shoulders. The two stared at each other for the longest time. Mai gulped and put her feet firmly on the ground. She _would not_ make the first move.

So he did. He took a step, and then another. He started walking, then broke out into a run. He dropped his bag and ran through the puddles to her. Mai leaned forward and took a few steps, opening her arms.

"MAAIIIII!"

She wrapped him in her arms, and he wrapped his around her. She was crying, crying all those tears she had never shed.

Jonouchi put his face in her hair, holding onto the back of her head longingly.

"My God…" he whispered, holding her. "Mai, Mai-san… Shh, it's alright, Mai, you can stop crying now…" Mai's entire body was shaking. She couldn't believe it. He still smelled the same, too; and his body was still warm and comforting, even as they were both soaked with water.

"What… were you doing?" Jonouchi asked, pushing her back a little. He still had his hands on her shoulders, and she was still hanging onto him.

"I… I was…"

"Dancing?" He smiled down at her. He took one hand and placed it on her cheek, rubbing his thumb against it.

"Yes. Dancing." He kissed the top of her head. But he was still somewhat confused. And resentful.

"Jonouchi… I…" she stared up at him. "I was hoping that… being back here, I… would be able to see you again."

"I thought you were in America," he said. "Why did you never tell me you were here?"

"I've only been here for a month, and I've been busy," she said, practically whispering. She put both her hands on either side of his face. "Oh… God, I… I've been wishing. I've been wishing and hoping… that… you would be here. And I could see you again. Oh… God…" She began crying again. So many emotions were building up inside of her.

"How did you know?" he said slowly. She looked at him. "How did you know that… that I wanted to be with you?"

"How did _you_ know?" she whispered. "You came to me."

"I… saw you dancing," Jonouchi whispered. Mai smiled. "I love you, so much. But for a long time, I thought… I thought that… that had changed."

"So did I." She fit into him. Her body was shaped perfectly with his.

"I… I feel like… that time." He whispered. "When I first saw you again. In Kyoto…"

_Jonouchi wanted to have a good time. They were spending their summer break of second year in Kyoto, a beautiful place. But… he didn't know if he could._

_"Jonouchiiii!"__ Anzu called from the train station. The rain was coming down harder now. "Let's get a move on!" Jonouchi brushed his hair aside. He knew that Mai was supposed to be here; he had to tell her. Tell her how much he loved her. He glanced around, his hair blowing, still waiting…_

_"Jonouchi, we'll fucking leave without you! Now come ON!" He still refused._

_"No… I have to see her!" he called back. He stared out at the mingling people._

_It was then he saw her._

_She was wearing a simple sundress, the dress sopping wet. Her hair was wet, sticking to her body as she twirled._

_She was dancing in the rain. His face lit up and his heart exploded._

_"Mai!__ Mai-san!" he called, running towards her. Mai looked up, and her face lit up._

_"Jou-kun!" she called, being enveloped into his arms. They were old friends meeting up for the first time in over a year. Mai smiled at him._

_He was so overwhelmed with his feelings; he was so in love with her… He leaned in and kissed her. Right on her lips. Hugging her waist tightly in his arms. Mai, with her hands on his shoulders, was surprised, but eased into it. _

_Anzu looked back to see where Jonouchi had run off to._

_"Damnit, Anzu, we can just leave without him!" Honda said, irritated. "If we don't catch the next bus to the hotel, we'll be waiting here for another HOUR." But Anzu didn't respond. Because she was staring at him, shocked at what he was doing._

_Jonouchi broke away from the tender kiss, blushing like mad. He then stared at her, realized what he had done, and ran through the rain._

_"I'll s-see you!" he called, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding and his face was warm. He was in euphoria._

"Me? Dancing? That's what drew you to me?" She asked, smiling. Jonouchi nodded.

"When I saw you… dancing on the street… in the rain… I knew… That I still loved you, Kujaku Mai." Mai stared at him in shock. This was just way to unbelievable. How was it that the one person she hadn't seen in almost a year… She comes across, and her feelings were still as strong? It seemed highly unlikely. That he would be the same way… It was too much for her to bear.

"Wait, Jonouchi," she said slowly. "This is… so unlikely."

"I know. I was just thinking the same thing. But… I think about you all the time." Mai blushed.

"Whenever I let my mind wander… it always goes back to that summer…"

"Me too. I want to do that all over again, Mai…" He took her hands in his and kissed her gently. It was a bit shocking at first, but Mai eased into it. She missed this. She missed his spontaneous kisses. They were so soft and sweet. Her heart was pounding. She hadn't felt like this in so long… too long. She found herself subconsciously tightening her grip on him, as if fearing she wouldn't be able to support herself.

"Now that… Now that I'm back," she whispered, breaking the sweet kiss, "… I want you to fall in love with me all over again."

**

* * *

**

It had been four months. It was the middle of their senior Summer Break. And it was two o'clock in the morning.

Jonouchi didn't know why he woke up. His face was against the pillow, and he was dead tired. He turned his head to the side, and was immediately enveloped in soft, curly hair. Without opening his eyes, he moved his hand from her back to her cheek, and brushed her hair away from her face. He opened his eyes.

Mai was fast asleep beside him, breathing deeply. Jonouchi just watched her breathe. Her hair was a tangled, curly, golden mess, and he loved it. She looked so beautiful just at that moment. Completely natural, without makeup, or even anything done to her hair. And her hair in completely shambles. He loved her just like this.

He only ever practiced it while she was asleep. Someday, maybe someday soon, he would be able to say it for real. He would be able to open up and tell her his story. He could take her hands in his, and he would say it.

"Mai," he whispered to her. "I love you." He thought she was asleep. "And… I don't want you to ever go. I want to spend every moment with you. I want to do everything you want to do, Mai… I… Mai… I…. ehh…." He sighed. He closed his eyes. "I…"

A hand covered his mouth. Mai's eyes were open, and she was smiling at him.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you, Jonouchi Katsuya."

**

* * *

**

n0n I love that song. So much. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Yeah… kinda rushed and all, but… The idea has been with me for quite awhile, so… I shall act upon it.

Yes, I am updating other things… I just wanted to write this because I haven't really written anything in a long time.

**Shibby****-One**


End file.
